


Hiddlesworth: An Anthology

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU in which Tom and Chris are strangers, Author regrets nothing, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, M/M, Oral in a Car, Sexy smut, Stranger Smut, anthology of fics and ficlets, car smut, here be smut, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an anthology of fics and ficlets about Tom and Chris. Most are explicit in rating. </p><p>*The first chapter is an index of the fics/ficlets contained herein.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Index**

_Chapter 1: Index_

_Chapter 2: My Lover's Got Humor_

Rating: Somewhere between Teen and Mature

Summary: When some of Tom's coworkers send him home in a funk, Chris saves the day. (Contains moments of Teacher!Tom.)

_Chapter 3: Accepting An Indecent Proposal_

Rating: Explicit

Summary: A man approaches Tom in the grocery store and makes an offer that he just can't refuse.

_Chapter 4: Running Tally_

Rating: Explicit

Summary: Chris has a new neighbor who enjoys running as much as he does.

_Chapter 5: Unbind Me_

Rating: Semi-Explicit...Sort of...

Summary: Tom hears a strange noise from the apartment above him, and he goes to investigate.


	2. My Lover's Got Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When some of Tom's coworkers send him home in a funk, Chris saves the day. (Contains moments of Teacher!Tom.)
> 
> Rating: Somewhere between Teen and Mature.

Tom threw open the door of his apartment and slammed it behind him in frustration. Why couldn’t people keep their noses out of his business and their opinions to themselves? He dropped his briefcase with a resounding thud and allowed himself to sit with his back against the door and his knees drawn to his chest. Angry sobs tore from his chest as he replayed his colleagues’ comments from lunch. They’d been so hurtful, even though they knew nothing of his life outside of work.

“Tom? I thought I heard the door slam. Is everything al—“ Chris broke off as he walked in from the bedroom and saw Tom. “Darling! Oh my God, what happened?”

He hurried to Tom’s side and knelt beside him.

“My sweet boy, what happened? Did somebody hurt you?” He asked as he placed one hand on the nape of Tom’s neck and the other on Tom’s knee. Tom only sobbed harder and turned to wrap his arms around Chris’s neck.

“Th-They hate me, Chris! They all hate me now,” Tom murmured into the blond man’s shoulder. Chris maneuvered Tom so that he was sitting in Chris’s lap, and he kissed as much of him as he could reach.

“Who hates you, darling? And why would they do such a thing?” Chris asked as he rubbed soothing circles on Tom’s hip.

“Everybody at work. The entire fucking school hates me now,” Tom said in a small voice. “They d-don’t like what I am.”

“What? A teacher? Well, sorry, but they’ll have to get over that,” Chris said. “After all, they wouldn’t be able to run that school without teachers.”

Tom shook his head and buried his head in Chris’s shirt.

“O-One of my students needed tape, so she looked in my desk for a new roll. Next to the tape, she found a picture of you and me. There was nothing particularly wrong about the photo. It was the one you and I took at the falls on vacation last year under that beautiful tree,” Tom said, and Chris new immediately which one he was talking about. The two of them had been in a particularly romantic mood, so they had pulled out their camera, set a timer, and set it on a rock while they posed. Tom had blushed fiercely when Chris kissed his cheek, and that was the moment that the timer ran out and the photo had been taken. “She was alright with it, but apparently some of the male students heard her talking about us being gay, and they…they started telling some of the less… _tolerant_ teachers.”

Tom paused to take a deep breath and steady his voice.

“Those teachers all confronted me at lunch in the teacher’s lounge and started cursing at me. They…They called us such… _horrible_ things. I’d been nothing but kind to them since I started working there two years ago, and now they just turned on me,” Tom said. He started sniffling again as he remembered how a teacher who had been one of his best friends at the school had given him a look of disgust and called him a ‘filthy fucking faggot’ in front of all the others. That hadn’t been the worst part, oh no. The worst part had been that nobody stood up for him. Nobody had bothered to tell him to shut up. Nobody had bothered to defend Tom. Some of them had given him looks of pity or shame, but none had bothered to stick their necks out to help him. A few of his male students in his classes after lunch had thrown spit balls and called him some of the same names that the teachers had used.

“What about the teacher across the hall from you? Wasn’t her name Laura something? Barnes?”

“Yeah, that’s her name. She was out sick today, so I doubt she’ll have heard unless one of the other teachers called her or sent her an email,” Tom said. “She would’ve said something. I know she would have. She’s too kind not to.”

“Didn’t you say she had a crush on you?” Chris asked with a sly smile.

“She did. She’s the only one who already knew that I was gay,” Tom said.

“I have an idea,” Chris said as he kissed Tom’s lips quickly. He picked Tom up effortlessly and took him into the bedroom. He kissed his forehead and lay him on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.

“Chris?” Tom called out as he propped himself up on his elbows. “What are you doing in there? What’s all that banging around?”

Chris popped his head around the door.

“Nosey,” he said before shutting the door again. A few minutes later, Chris came out of the bathroom and Tom lost himself in a fit of giggles. Chris cleared his throat and spoke in a high pitched voice. “Honey, are you ready to go out on the town? I’m almost ready. All I need are my heels.”

Chris had stripped and tied a towel on his body in the style of a woman’s dress. Tom covered his face with his hands and giggled as Chris came over and straddled his lap.

“What on earth are you doing, darling?” Tom asked with a breathless laugh. Chris pulled a mock-offended expression and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t you recognize your own girlfriend, Thomas?” Chris asked, and Tom wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist. He leaned up to kiss Chris’s lips, grateful for the comedic distraction, and soon both the towel and Tom’s clothes were forgotten.

\---

The next day at school, Chris decided to join Tom for lunch at the school. He met him in his classroom, and they walked over to the cafeteria together hand-in-hand. As soon as they walked in the volume of the conversations around them lowered significantly. Everybody was staring at them, and Tom felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

“They’ve all got sticks up their asses,” Chris whispered as he squeezed his hand reassuringly and guided them through the crowd up to the lunch line. They waded through the various groups giving them glares, and as soon as they got their food, they went over to the staff table. Laura Barnes was there, and it looked like she brought a friend to lunch. She gestured them over with a smile, and Tom and Chris walked over to join her.

“Tom! Hi, darling,” she said as she stood and hugged him tightly. “And this must be Chris. Hello! It’s lovely to meet you!”

She gave Chris a hug too, and her friend stood. Laura gestured to her and blushed when she reached out and brought her knuckles to her lips.

“Tom, Chris, this is my girlfriend Minnie,” she said, and the men gave her tight hugs just as Laura had done a moment before. Laura had spoken loud enough that the nosey students and teachers around them heard exactly what she’d said. Laura looked around and glared. “Well? You’ve gotten your show. I’d suggest you eat your lunch. Now.”

There were a few teachers that moved down the table to sit with them, and that day, Tom got a new group of friends who would prove much more loyal than the ones before. Every Thursday thereafter, Chris and Minnie had lunch with their significant others, and even some of the students that had cursed Tom’s relationship came around and befriended them. Every night as Tom and Chris made love to each other, Tom thanked his lucky stars to have such a wonderful boyfriend.


	3. Accepting An Indecent Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A man approaches Tom in the grocery store and makes an offer that he just can't refuse. 
> 
> Rating: EXPLICIT. **VERY EXPLICIT**

“You want to what?!” Tom asked in shock. The big blonde man, who had introduced himself as Chris, only smiled and put his hand on Tom’s shoulder in a comforting gesture as he repeated his earlier statement.

“I said I want to see what you look like with my cock in your mouth, if you’re willing, that is,” he said in a voice that was much too loud for Tom’s taste. Chris laughed as Tom shushed him and pulled him to one of the supermarket’s empty aisles.

“You can’t just say that out loud in public to a stranger where everybody can hear!” Tom said in an urgent whisper. “It’s completely indecent, not to mention that there are children around that could hear you.”

“Well, you’re not exactly shoving me away, are you? I mean, you did just drag me into an empty aisle,” Chris said with a satisfied smirk. Tom’s cheeks heated up, but he didn’t leave. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted to do exactly what Chris had said and more. Much more. Tom was getting hard just imagining the way Chris’s cock would stretch him as he bent him over the edge of something hard and fucked him. “Oh, I see. You’re imagining what I could do to you, aren’t you? And look at how hard you’re getting!”

Tom looked down and saw his trousers starting to tent around his cock. He looked back up and was about to protest when Chris grabbed Tom by the back of the neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Chris’s other hand rested on the curve of Tom’s ass, pulling them together and grinding their crotches together. The smaller man let out a whimper at the contact before putting a bit of space between them.

“I…” He couldn’t find the right words after that rather heated moment, so he settled for trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds of simply staring at the tall blond, Tom had finally resigned himself to the fact that he would give in anyway, so why not? _In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say_ , Tom thought. “Oh, what the hell? Come on.”

Chris stood in place, stunned for a moment before following Tom out of the store, the latter leaving his shopping basket in the frozen section where it currently lay—abandoned and the contents doomed to be reshelved. Meanwhile, the Aussie followed Tom out into the parking lot.

“We going to your car?” He asked, and the younger man shushed him. “What? Are you afraid that if people hear that we’re going to your car they’ll think you’re a slut?”

“Yes. Now keep your voice down if you want to…to do what you said before,” Tom said as he walked a little faster. He unlocked his car doors and held out his hand to stop Chris’s progress. “We can come back for your car or you can follow me to where I’m going. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll follow you, if you don’t mind,” Chris said, and he walked over to his car. Soon they were both out on the road, and Tom guided his new… _whatever he was_ to a parking lot that was half empty. It would suit their purposes, and the police hardly ever searched cars there for indecent behavior. When they’d both parked, Tom looked over just in time to see Chris slamming his car door and stalking toward Tom’s car. Tom got out and moved to the backseat just as Chris muscled into his personal space, pulling the shorter man into a deep kiss. “Such a slut for me. Look at you! Your cock is tenting your trousers as a stranger is about to fuck your mouth in the backseat of your sedan. You gonna moan for me? Hm? You gonna lick Daddy’s cock with your slutty little mouth and let him fuck your pretty little mouth?”

“D-Daddy?” Tom asked and he swallowed nervously. He felt his cock give an involuntary twitch and become harder. _He’s so depraved! What am I even doing here?_ Tom’s thoughts wandered a million miles a minute. “M-Maybe this is a bad idea. I…I mean, I…”

“You don’t have to call me Daddy if you don’t want to,” Chris said in an infinitely kinder voice. Tom thought for a moment, but in the end, he maneuvered them so that he was kneeling between the larger man’s legs.

“No…No, I want to…Daddy,” Tom said in what he hoped was an angelic voice. He unbuckled Chris’s belt and helped him shimmy his trousers down to his ankles before leaning forward and kissing the tip of Chris’s generous length. It was hard, red, and leaking, and Tom couldn’t help but moan at the sight and feeling of the soft skin beneath his lips. He’d sucked cocks before, but none that made his mouth water quite like this. Chris’s slit was already beading with precome when Tom leaned forward to lick the clear liquid away with his pretty pink tongue. Chris couldn’t stop his fingers from reaching down and threading into Tom’s hair. Tom moaned at the contact and started sucking on the tip of Chris’s cock. Tom pulled off after a moment with a lewd slurp, and moaned before speaking in the same innocent tone of voice. “Fuck my mouth, Daddy.”

Chris moaned loudly at the sight of the smaller man between his legs and stroked Tom’s cheeks with his thumbs.

“Is that what you want, baby? You want Daddy to fill that sweet little mouth of yours?” He asked, and Tom muttered a breathless ‘yes, Daddy.’ Chris braced his shoulders on the seat behind him and planted his feet firmly on the floor of the car. “Alright, baby. Brace your hands on Daddy’s thighs. That’s my good boy. Now, open your mouth and relax your throat. Daddy’s going to be gentle.”

Chris felt Tom’s fingers clasp his thighs a little tighter as he started to thrust his cock bit by bit into his mouth. Soon, Tom’s nose was brushing the golden curls at the base of Chris’s cock, and he was humming around Chris’s length.

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Chris breathed as he withdrew from Tom’s mouth and thrust back in. “Oh, baby, your throat is so tight for me.”

Tom swallowed around Chris’s cock, and the bigger man cried out in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck! Such a good boy…Such a good fucking boy,” Chris groaned as he started going a little faster. Chris fucked his mouth long and slow for several minutes when he felt himself growing closer and closer to an orgasm. “You want Daddy to come in your mouth? Hm? Do you want to swallow Daddy’s come?”

Tom nodded the best he could and reached around to dig his nails into his ass. Chris shouted in pleasure, and his hips sped up despite his attempts not to be too rough with Tom. His orgasm washed over him in a wild wave of thrusting and clenching as his come spilled deep inside Tom’s throat. He pulled out after a few erratic thrusts, and he was proud to note that Tom had swallowed everything he’d given him. There were a few trails of tears running from the corners of Tom’s eyes. Chris’s heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw them, and he immediately pulled Tom up and into his lap.

“Oh, God! Did I hurt you, baby?” Chris asked as he wiped away his tears. Tom shook his head and smiled widely.

“No, Daddy. I promise you didn’t. My eyes just got a bit watery,” Tom said, and Chris breathed a sigh of relief. The two men shared a deep kiss, and Chris suddenly became aware that Tom hadn’t come yet. “Take off your trousers, baby, and Daddy will help you come.”

Tom quickly stood and shucked off his jeans, and Chris pulled him into his lap once more.

“Put your arms around my neck, baby. I don’t want to see you touching your sweet little cock,” Chris said, and Tom obeyed immediately. Chris’s callused hand gripped his length, and Tom moaned against his shoulder.

“D-Daddy…” He sighed through his abused lips, and Chris started stroking him hard and fast. In an embarrassingly short time, Tom was keening as he came all over Chris’s hand. The two men sat there for a moment, panting and holding each other close before reluctantly redressing themselves. Rubbing his neck nervously, Tom blushed as he cleared his throat. “So…I know you probably only wanted me for the oral, but would…would you like to maybe get something to eat?”

Chris smiled and kissed Tom’s lips before murmuring a quiet ‘yes.’


	4. Running Tally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a new neighbor who enjoys running as much as he does.

Chris had a new neighbor. The man had moved in nearly two weeks ago, and Chris honestly couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was. The man looked like he was in his thirties, and his tall, lithe body was only an inch or two shorter than Chris’s. The first time Chris had seen him was when he went jogging through the neighborhood one morning. Chris had been nearing his one mile daily mark when he heard a sophisticate albeit winded voice say ‘on your right.’ The man was obviously faster than he was, otherwise Chris wouldn’t have allowed him to pass him so easily. It definitely wasn’t the fact that Chris was mesmerized by the way the man’s ass jiggled just a little with every step.

Definitely not.

The next day, the man passed him again, only that time, he did it twice. After that, there were a few days where Chris didn’t see him at all, and he started to worry that he wouldn’t see him again. _Because the man might have been hurt_ , Chris told himself. _Not because of his perfect ass._

The morning came, and as Chris ran through the neighborhood, he spotted familiar bobbing ginger hair. He gave every bit of speed that he had left in him and sprinted hard until he caught up.

“On…your left,” he panted as he tossed a wink at the man and tried to run past him. After a few seconds of running faster than he was used to, Chris stumbled to a halt on the edge of the sidewalk, panting hard and bracing his hands on his knees. The man he’d passed slowed to a stop beside him, and Chris felt his cheeks go hot in an embarrassed blush. “Fucking…hell, you…run fast.”

“Ehehehe!” The man laughed as he patted Chris on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah…fuck…I’ll be…fine,” Chris said as he stood straight and tried to catch his breath. “I’m really out of shape.”

“Well, that may be, but I think you look fantastic,” the man said as he offered Chris his hand. “I’m Tom, by the way. I just moved into the neighborhood not too long ago.”

“Nice to meet you, Tom. I’m Chris. I know you did, because you live right across the street from me,” he said, and Tom smiled hugely.

“Oh, really? That’s wonderful! I haven’t really gotten the chance to meet any of the other neighbors, so I’m very happy to meet you,” Tom said in a gleeful voice. “You know, there are still a few boxes that have yet to be unpacked, but would you like to come back to my place and get some refreshments?”

Chris hadn’t been running that long, but he decided that it would be impolite to say no to such a handsome man.

“Sure, I’d love to, but I hope I’m not imposing,” he said, and Tom clapped him on the shoulder happily.

“Last one there’s a dirty pair of knickers,” Chris’s new friend shouted, and he was so stunned at his exclamation that he had to sprint hard to catch up. They stomped up the stairs to his porch and slapped the door at the same time, and they agreed with a breathless laugh that it was a tie. Tom opened the door, and the two of them walked into the wonderful chill of the air conditioning.

“You should have seen your face when you realized it was a tie,” Chris said as he was led into Tom’s kitchen. A small pyramid of boxes sat in the corner of a small eating nook. Books were scattered everywhere through Tom’s home, and when Chris commented that Tom must like to read, the other man blushed and let out a sound that Chris could only describe as a giggle as he grabbed a couple of glasses.

“Yeah, I have a great love for the written word,” Tom said as he filled both glasses with bottled water. “What about you? Do you like to read?”

“I do, yeah. Thank you,” Chris said as he took the glass Tom had offered him. Tom sat in a chair in the breakfast nook and offered Chris the other. “So what do you do for a living, Tom? I’ve seen you leaving for work on occasion, and you look like you dress rather fancy.”

“Ehehe! Thank you, darling. I’m actually a librarian,” Tom said before sipping his water and leaning back in his chair. “What about you, Chris?”

“Oh, um…at the moment, I’m working at a manufacturing plant not far from here,” Chris said as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “It’s…It’s not exactly glamorous, but it pays the bills. I was going to try to go to college, but everybody said I wasn’t smart enough…”

Chris trailed off in embarrassment and found he could no longer hold Tom’s gaze.

“I wasn’t convinced until my parents told me that everybody was right. Then I went out the day of my graduation and got a job,” Chris said quietly as he stared absently at Tom’s hand where it rested on his glass. He let out a rueful laugh. “Wish I’d never listened to them…”

“Chris, have you ever considered going back to school? A lot of colleges actually take nonconventional students,” Tom said as he leaned forward and placed his hand on Chris’s. “After all, you now have a friend who works in a library. I can find you any book you could ever need to study or write papers.”

“You…You would do that for me?” Chris asked, simultaneously realizing that Tom’s hand was on his. “Why?”

“You seem like a nice guy, Chris. I feel like I’ve known you for all my life,” Tom said with a pale blush.

“Really?” Chris asked perking up in his seat and staring at the lean man across from him with wonder. Had he felt it too? Had Tom felt that sense of familiarity that Chris had the moment that they met? What was going on here? Tom started to pull back and make excuses, but Chris captured Tom’s hands in his. “Tom, I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I just meant that I felt it, too. I just couldn’t believe that you felt it. I thought it was just me.”

“Chris, darling, I…May I ask you a rather delicate personal question?” Tom asked, and Chris agreed readily. “Are…I mean, I…Oh, hell! I don’t know how to ask this delicately, so I’ll tell you something about myself, and I want to know if it’s true of you, too.”

Tom took a deep, rattling breath.

“I d-don’t like women in a romantic or sexual way. I…like men,” Tom said as he started to tremble lightly. He hoped he hadn’t scared Chris away.

“I do, too,” Chris said suddenly, snapping Tom out of his trance and making him sigh in—was that relief or lust? “And quite frankly, I am attracted to you.”

Well, Tom certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Feel free to throw me out of your home now, if you want,” Chris said, standing slowly. “After all, Tom, I’ve sort of let myself take advantage of your hospitality when you probably have better things to do than be bored to tears by a sweaty runner from across the street.”

“No, please, don’t go,” Tom said standing and moving closer than was probably appropriate. He rested his hands on Chris’s chest and felt the strong heart beating underneath the strong muscles. Tom’s breath sped up, and he licked his lips. Chris hesitated only for a moment before placing his hands on the sides of Tom’s waist. “May I kiss you?”

Instead of answering, Chris pulled Tom closer to him ad pressed his lips against Tom’s in a tentative first kiss. Tom’s hands gripped Chris’s shirt with clenched fists.

“Chris,” Tom moaned when they broke apart for air. Their erections pressed together, and they both moaned as they kissed each other heatedly. Chris backed Tom up until he bumped against the counter, and lifted Tom up to sit on the cool, granite surface.

“Spread your legs for me,” Chris said as he kissed down Tom’s neck. “Are you clean?”

“Yes,” Tom whispered, and Chris took both of their cocks out of their trousers. Chris spit in his hand and started stroking both in his rough palm. When his thumb swiped over the head of Tom’s cock, he let out a moan that Chris wished he could record for future playback. After a few moments of making out and Tom groping nearly all of Chris’s body, the two of them started bucking their hips and moaning louder. Tom called out loudly and clung tighter to Chris’s body. “Chris! Oh, fuck! C-Chris!”

They both came at the same time, shouting and painting Chris’s hand with their seed. Whimpering and panting, they both thrust weakly into Chris’s fist, wringing the last few drops of their spend from the spongy heads of their cocks.

“T-Tom, I…Fuck, you sound so wonderful when you moan for me,” Chris breathed as he allowed his lips to graze the other man’s. “Such a beautiful sight…”

“Yes, you are,” Tom said quietly, making Chris blush brightly as he reached for a cloth to clean their cocks and his hand. Once they were both tucked back in, Tom suddenly felt shy. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. He barely knew Chris, yet he’d rutted against him like a teenager with no self-control. He hoped Chris wouldn’t think he was a slut.

“Tom? Could I, um…? Could I possibly ask you to dinner tomorrow night?” Chris asked, hoping that Tom would say yes. He desperately wanted to see this man again. As Tom said a tentative ‘yes,’ Chris could feel his heart soaring…and his cock stirring once more. He kissed Tom quickly and hurried to the door before he could fuck him into a mattress.

Tom stared quietly after Chris and smiled, hoping that this would be the start of something good.


	5. Unbind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a mini drabble thing on tumblr for @loricameback. Tom hears a strange noise from the apartment above him, and he goes to investigate.
> 
> Semi-Explicit...Sort of...

As Tom sipped his wine, he heard a banging from the ceiling above him. He wondered what the tenant who lived in the apartment above him was doing. There was silence for a moment, then he heard the banging again. It sounded to Tom as if it was the morse code signal for an SOS. Tom set his wine glass down and walked out of his apartment to the building’s staircase. He went up one floor and knocked on the door of the apartment directly above his. 

“The door’s unlocked! Come inside, already,” a man shouted from inside. He didn’t seem angry, so Tom did as he said. He shut the door after himself, and looked around, but he didn’t see anybody. As if the man had read his mind, another shout came. “I’m in the bedroom! Please help me!”

“Are you hurt?” Tom asked as he walked in the right direction toward the closed door. 

“No, but it’s…it’s embarrassing,” the man said. Tom opened the door and felt his jaw drop. There was a large, muscular, golden-haired man lying stark naked handcuffed to the bed with nothing but a towel to preserve his modesty. “My boyfriend sort of…broke up with me and didn’t uncuff me.”

“Oh…W-Where’s the key?” Tom asked as blushed brightly. 

“I-It’s um…It’s under the towel,” he said as he blushed equally as brightly. Tom looked down and noticed the towel starting to tent a little bit. He swallowed thickly and moved to the side of the bed. He closed his eyes and reached under the towel. He could feel the man’s thigh, and he squeaked when his fingers encountered his semi-hard cock. Tom yanked his hand away as if he’d been scalded. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay. I promise it’s okay. I should have mentioned he stuck the damn thing under my cock. Please…I’ll understand if you’re not comfortable, but please can you try again? My hands are going numb,” the man said, and Tom took a deep breath before trying again. This time, Tom lifted the man’s cock and moved it aside so he could get to the key. He was shocked at the man’s girth and length, and he could barely keep his thoughts clean. He felt the metal of the key and grabbed it quickly. 

“Got it,” he said before unlocking the cuffs and helping the man lower his arms. Tom looked back at the towel and saw it fully tented. He felt some dark little part of himself wondering what it would feel like to be cuffed in the man’s place. His brain decided to take a chance.

“You know…I like handcuffs too,” he said as he smiled seductively down at the man. The man smirked and flipped their positions. He cuffed Tom to the bed and smiled roguishly. 

“My name is Chris. You’ll be screaming it soon,” he said, and Tom submitted to his lust with a moan.


End file.
